1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partition structure of a power train device applied to vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are proposed a variety of driving modes of vehicles and any of these driving modes are accomplished by appropriate selection and combination of power train elements such as various differentials, gears, couplings and transfers.
For example, a 4WD vehicle is essentially equipped with a combination of a transmission, a center differential, a transfer including a front (or rear) differential and a pinion gear coupled with a propshaft, and a rear (or front) differential coupled with the propshaft. The transmission receives and transmits a power generated by an engine to the center differential. The center differential differentially distributes the power to the front differential and the propshaft coupled with the rear differential. The front and rear differentials are respectively coupled with front and rear wheels via respective axles. Thereby the combination transmits and differentially distributes the power to the four driving wheels.
In certain cases, for ease of installation to the vehicle, the center differential, the front differential and the transfer are combined in a unit, as in a prior art disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H06-107010.